xiaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology
Chronology of Writings 10,000 B.C.E. *''The Arc of Kediak'' 9,999 B.C.E. *"Lili and the Kim" 476-482 *"Rhyfelfawr Arthur" 485 *''The Demon of Lleuenydd'' 486 *''The Doom of Alt Clut'' 486-612 *''Age of Saints'' 1882-3 *''The Prodigal Son'' Chronology of Events =Age of Obsidian= *10,028: Kediak born *10,016: Kediak's village suffers a volcanic explosion *10,000: Kediak meets Xia and Ashwathama, the flood =Age of Heroes= *410: Rome is sacked *424: Patrick is born *441: Foederati in Britain revolt *464: Arthur is born *474: Illtud is born *476: Arthur arrives at Einion's court; Ostrogoths conquer Rome *480: Arthur leaves Einion to found a kingdom based in Caermalleator *485: Arthur kills Gwrwst; Patrick forces Ceredig to give up captives; Ceredig attacks Arthur *486: Arthur assumes control of Lleuenydd, campaigns against Ceredig *487: Ceredig dies; Arthur marries Gwenhwyfar *491: Gildas is born; Battle of Badon *492: Illtud joins Arthur's teulu *499: Illtud leaves Arthur *502: Gwenhwyfar abducted *503: Brioc ends a famine in Ceredigion *505: Dubricius ends grandfather's leprosy *506: Hueil is killed in a raid on Arthur *517: Battle of Camlann *518: Kentigern is born *519: Ymellyrn usurps the Din Peledyr throne from Lleudun *520: Samson is born *521: Columba is born *523: Cadoc is born *526: Major plague devastates Britain *528: Mugentius episode with Uinniau and Drusticus *533: Paul Aurelian repels a raider incursion *534: De Excidio Britanniae *536: Major volcanic activity in Central America; Maelgwn invades southern Wales, Paternus gets Llanbadarn from him; Leonorus lands in Brittany *537: Major famine; Columba joins the church *540: Samson and the fertility cult *542: Brendan visits Gildas *543: Malo and Brendan take a voyage to Ym *544: Leonorus shelters Iudwal; Malo sees two-headed bush, mass on whale; Brioc converts Conan *545: David and Boia; Malo revives a corpse *546: Iudicael dies and Riwal kills all his sons but Hailoc; Samson goes to Brittany *547: Leonorus loses his seeds sailing to Brittany; Jusinian Plague hits Britain, Brioc expels *548: Ciaran of Saigir dies; Benlli and Garmon *549: Leonorus excavates a golden ram *550: Gildas gives Cadoc the bell; Kentigern made a bishop *551: Cadoc takes the kingship of Glywising; Teilo goes to Brittany to avoid the Yellow Plague *552: Cadoc relinquishes the throne *553: Hailoc tries to destroy Malo's church *554: Gododdin invades Strat Clut and Kentigern flees Morgan; Uinniau foretells Tuathal's death *557: Council of Saffaracus and Council of Paris *559: Riwal dies *562: Leonorus aids in the restoration of Iudwal; Council of Brefi; Garmon and Gwrtheyrn *563: The Battle of Cuil Dremne; Columba to Iona; Gildas to Ireland *564: Gildas returns from Eíre *565: Archbishopric council; Columba meets Brude; Teilo ends Budic's rat plague; Dubricius dies *567: Gildas to Brittany *568: Gildas revives Trifina *569: Council to condemn Cunomorus *575: Inauguration of Aedan *583: Columbanus leaves for continent *587: Malo goes to Columbanus *590: Languoreth and the ring *596: Kentigern and Lailoken *597: Meeting of Columba and Kentigern *602: Council against Columbanus *603: Kentigern and Riderch die *610: Columbanus attacks Frankish Theodoric *611: Theodoric evicts Columbanus *612: Columbanus writes letters to pope and treats him like a younger equal =Age of Invention= *1882: Ashwathama lands in the United States *1883: Ashwathama dies, Xia lands in California to track down her son